Twilight The Best Time To Eat
by soccerroxy200
Summary: This is a random idea i got one day and i just thought it was awsome!


**Fatpires**

_Twilight, The Best Time To Eat_

Chapter 1

My name's Bellimia, yet everyone calls me Bell. I live with my mom and my step dad, who is also my uncle... in California. I'm white, very white. I'm whiter than Santa Clause's beard, which is normal for people who live with that HOT California sun. My uncle Jim, I mean step dad is a traveling food tester and my mom decided she would so with him so they are making me stay with my dad in this small town that you can't find on a map called, umm... it's called... hell I don't remember I think all this purging and coke are killing my memory. Anyways it's a very small town.

Chapter 2

My dad picked me up from the airport and we had to drive half a mile to the small town where I was raised.

"Last time you were here Bellimia was when you were 16, do you remember it?"

"Well I'm 17 now dad, do you really think I remember? Cause I don't it's been too long."

"Well, welcome back Bells."

My dad is the towns cop, they only have one since nothing here ever happens. EVER!

Chapter 6

Way to skip all though chapters! You just missed me getting a new bike and me catching up with my first drug dealer Black Dog. He's soooo muscley and tanned since he's native and has really long black hair, yet I find this gorgeous boy that's 10 years old completely repulsive.

There is this family of random kids that go to my school too called the Bellybuttons. They are all dating each other except for Edwardo who is the odd kid out. They are all crazy obese but yet Edwardo is so sexy he is just so ripply.

"Bell girl you'll never get Edwardo, the Bellybuttons only date their own family and also every girl in this school wants to be with him and trust me there are better looking people than you."

"Thanks new random black friend I'll just spend a whole chapter thinking about him and staring at him."

Chapter 7

He he he, he's my bio partner!

Bellimia stares at all of Edwardo's fat rolls for the whole class.

Edwardo puked when he touched Bellimia slightly.

Chapter 8

My name is Edwardo, Edwardo Bellybutton. I am different from everyone at my school in where ever the hell we are. I'm very very obese but it's not my fault, I may over eat now but it all started back in 200 BC when I was just a bright, skinny, athletic young man of 2 years old. But that's all I'm saying now I'm really hungry and if I don't go now I might eat this. Mmmmmm PIE!

Chapter 9

It's been a whole day since I've seen Edwardo, I really want to know what I did that made him puke. I just wanted to see how squishy he is. I've started dreaming about him, about how fat he is and how sexy he is when his ripples ripple. I think he watches me when I sleep or I could just be tripping out on all the Acid that Black Dog has been giving me.

'Snorts'

"Mmmm coke! I love coke! Look! Look a unicorn! I got on the unicorn and flout flout flout flout flouted to the land of the blueberries!"

"Hey girl, get off of me! I aint no unicorn! I'm just a random black girl to make this seem less racist!"

"Ya me no blueberry. Me Asian ninja!"

"WOW! TALKING PAPAYAS!"

Chapter 10

The next day at school...

"Hello...I'm...Edwardo!"

"I know who you are, I'm Bellimia."

"I know who you are too, you made me puke up all my food you bitch! I've never puked like that before from a skinny person touching me."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, hop on my back and we shall talk more at my favourite restaurant."

"Ok!" 5 hours later... "Uhhh your fat!"

"What! But I don't eat! I'm bulimic." Bellimia insulted by Edwardo calling her fat turn and throws up.

"That's better, your skinnier now."

"YES!"

Bellimia and Edwardo talked at the five story McDicks for 30 minutes. Edwardo and Bellimia then climbed a tree.

"I'm different from everyone else Bell."

" I know, your obese and I still accept you as a person."

"Not that but yes. Anyways I'm different then everyone, go home and search it on your computer then meet me in this tree at sunrise in chapter 12." Edwardo and Bellimia then jumped out of the tree.

Chapter 11

I bought a book from Black Dog, he said it tells a tale of The Bellybuttons. I read it. I searched. I now know who he is. Well actually what he is. "Mmmm Viagra!"

Chapter 12

Sun rise came and Bellimia in the tree waiting for Edwardo to show.

"Come down Bell, I'm too fat to climb." Bellimia climbed off the tree and met Ed bellow it.

"I know what you are."

"Then say it. Say it out loud."

"Merman."

"What?"

"You're an obese merman!"

"No... Look at what happens when I stand in the light. I shine from fat and grease. I'm fat just like fat Albert!"

" Well I give up, I don't know. What are you? A walking death trap?"

"You dumb, twig bitch. I'm a Fatpire!"

"! Whats that?"

"I'm obese because I got bit by another Fatpire and went from hot and muscley to fat, obese and beautiful!" Edwardo started to sweat grease because Bellimia was the first real human he had told about what he really was. "Are you scared?"

"I'm scared.."

"Are you really?"

"YES!"

"Well then when I'm hungry feed me and I won't bite you!" Ed licked his lips hoping to have a taste of that piece of boney meat; he grew hungrier by the second.

"Ok, I will as long as you become my boyfriend and let me hang out with you and your family."

"Deal, let's eat!" Edwardo leaned in to take a taste but Bellimia thought it was to kiss her. They kissed and Ed threw up in her mouth.

Chapter 20

God you really need to stop skipping chapters! I'm hiding now with Ed's Brother who looks like he's going to shit his pants and his sister who is, well normal but fat in a very fancy hotel outside of town because during a hot dog eating contest other Fatpires saw me and wanted to eat me. Anyways, I miss Edwardo's ripples on my bones and the sound of him puking every time we touch.

"Heeeeeelllllooooooooo,"

"Who are you? Why are you in a Dance studio? What happened to the hotel? Oh God! I'm tripping out!"

"I'm a Fatpire, wa wa we wa."

"Well I can tell."

"You bitch! I'm just big boned! Now fall down though two flights of stairs and out a window before I sit on you!"

"NO!"

Edwardo bust through the ceiling. "BELLA!"

"Who's Bella?"

"I don't know let's try this again." Edwardo went out the door and about 10 minutes later he burst through the ceiling again. "BELLIMIA!"

"EDWARDO!" Edwardo and the other Fatpire fight and its made a huge mess with all the grease everywhere, anyways the rest of the Bellybuttons came and ate the other Fatpire. "Aaaaa!"

"DAM IT! YOU STUPIED ASIAN YOU KNOCKED HER DOWN THE STAIRS!" Edwardo yelled.

"There no Asian here!" The Asian runs off while Edwardo tries to save Bell from falling out of the window, but they both fall out and Edwardo lands on Bellimia.

Chapter 21

"OMG! BELL YOU OK DEAR?"

"Oh god be quiet! WTF! MOM! You, your FAT! Where am I? Why am I in a hospital? Why is it clean? Where's the fat people?"

"I over ate, I just need to take a shit. Oh and Edwardo fell on you. You broke your leg and lost a lot of blood. You also had a huge crack trip out."

"Dam"

"I gotta shit now... BYE!" Bellimia mother left the cold hospital room.

"Ed.." Bell called over to her sleeping fat ass boyfriend that was stuck in the doorway.

"Sorry Bells... I can't be with you."

"But, but but. What? Nooooooooo...PLEASE! I..I..I..I..I.." Bellimia repetedly studered.

"JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

"I was gonna say I like you."

"OH THANK GOD! I mean samething.." Edwardo deep down felt the urge to pass wind but clenched together to hold it in.

"Stay with me.." Bellimia pleaded because she knew she was nothing with out his lustness.

"Ok, I'll stay."

Chapter 30

Again? Really? Well Bellimia and Edwardo are at the schools prom.

"I can't dance." Edwardo sighed.

"Well I can't lead you, I'm a girl!"

"Let me stand on your feet." Edwardo always had the dream to dance with his father like all the other little girls at weddings.

"Ok..." While Edwardo got on Bellimia's feet suddenly... CRACK! CRACK! BOOOOOM! " MY FEET!"

"MY GYM FLOOR!" Yelled the nerdy gym teacher.

"MY FAT!" After the accident in the gym, Ed took Bell out to the gazebo.

"I want to be fat." Bellimia proclaimed even though she has been very belimic for years.

"No. You don't. That's why your belimic."

"I want to be fat with you forever!"

"No you don't..."

"YES! Now bite me!"

"Ok.." Edwardo leaned in to take a nice juicey bit out of Bellimia, something which he had been waiting for. "I'm not hungry. By the way Bellimia I think your cat ears are sexy."

The End.


End file.
